conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Creation of Airibron
'Isilron '''is the name of the universe (universe = The Plane of Creation) and Airibron is the name of a galaxy inside of that universe (This galaxy = The Plane of Existence). Separating these two things is something called the Eternal Darkness (Radaras-Tor). While the Plane of Existence has many planets of variety such as steampunk planets, barren planets, highly-advanced space-faring planets, etc., the main focus of this study is on the planet of Lorithon, which is a young planet that is separated from the others by asteroids and other mysterious forces. Lorithon is a planet of magic, creatures, and middle-age warfare. Creation The Plane of Creation and the Plane of Darkness (The Eternal Darkness) had always existed while the other Planes were created inside of it. Three powerful beings climbed out of Creation and into to the Eternal Darkness. This either created a black hole near Lorithon or the black hole was created for this purpose, but regardless the black hole is theorized as a pathway back into Creation. One of the first things they did was carve out a new Plane from the Eternal Darkness creating the Plane of Existence. The concept of location is nonexistant when speaking of Planes; each Plane is infinite, but they are often contained within eachother. The Plane of Creation and the Plane of Darkness have no distinct boundaries, even for gods, but all of the other Planes are often drawn as being suspended between these two, which is accurate to a point since there is not other way to depict the Planes. A being could go from any one Plane directally to another regardless of their or the Plane's "location." This is possible because the Planes have no true location and are infinite. To put this all in as simple terms as possible; there is no way to describe how Planes exist within or around eachother. The three beings that were now in Existence became the First Dwellers, as dubbed by the people on Lorithon because they are thought to live in the Dwellings of Heaven and the Great Beyond. They birthed themselves and became the first beings to exist. One of the essences created time as a way to measure existence, another created ability, as a way to interact and create, and the last created form, as a way to exist and differ. The first essence called himself Lorthien, the second, Dwor, and the third, Kuublun. The three used these things they created to invent other things such as senses, speak, bodies, emotions, and the mind and, through these, they determined that the darkness of the Plane they just created was quiet and lonely. They began creating the other gods, called The Second Dwellers to help fill the void of Existence. The first creations didn’t last very long alone because of their simple nature and because of the evil doings of the creatures in the Eternal Darkness that were free to travel in and out of Existence. Scholars still argue to this day whether these creatures of the Eternal Darkness came with the First Dwellers from Creation or if they were some of the first creations thrown away by the gods (they are aptly called the Outcasts or the Exiles because of this theory). Most think that they were the first creations but were thrown away since they aren’t as powerful as gods, but close to it. The Second Dwellers' main purpose for being created was to help protect the fragile beings of the Mortal Plane (Existence), but the population was growing quickly and protection was a difficult thing to do. Kuublun thought he could make something that was strong and smart enough to defend itself and the others and thought he could accomplish this by breaking off a shard of the Eternal Darkness and using it to fashion a physical being. But he ended up created the Devil-God dubbed Velii by the people of Lorithon, who was literally Darkness and Corruption incarnate. It was clear to Kuublun that he made a grave mistake and knew the backlash he would receive for fiddling with something as evil and as chaotic as the Eternal Darkness. He threw Velii out of the Mortal Plane and deep into the Eternal Darkness hoping it never would be found again. Soon the First Dwellers combined their powers (Time, Ability, and Form) to form a new thing called a ''warda or a soul, as a way to live, exist, and interact. Souls ranged from different sizes and magnitudes depending on the creation and helped give the First Gods’ creations more form and identity. Meanwhile, the Darkness was corrupting Velii and all of the denizens that were exiled there. Velii became smarter and very aware of himself and of his creators and was able to convince many of the other denizens to become jealous of the gods and their Mortal Plane allowing Velii to form an evil following. Velii’s first retaliation was in corrupting the Second Dweller Aril-Hur when the god came near the hazy edge of the Darkness. He promised Aril-Hur a book that when opened, would display a jest, but when closed and opened again, a new jest would be there instead of the old one (Aril-Hur is the god of jests). Aril-Hur knew better than to strike any deal with any creature from the Darkness, but the influence of Velii was already on him and he couldn’t bring himself to not accept. The only thing he had to do to receive the Ever-book of Jests was to whisper a few wrong words in the right ears in order to make a few friends on Velii’s behalf. Now Velii had an army of evil minions outside in the Darkness and rebellion brewing amidst the ranks of the Dwellers inside of the Mortal Plane. Many scholars aren't sure why Velii had such a malicious view of the gods and his creator. Most of the theories tend to gravitate towards the fact that since he was formed from a piece of the Eternal Darkness, his basic nature was one of darkness, and, therefore, he despised the light and the goodness of the gods. This, couppled with the corruption of the Outcasts and the Darkness itself, creates the perfect combination of power and hate that let Velii grow confident and jealous. Meanwhile, the First Dweller Lorthien had created the most beautiful and intelligent beings to date; the Moon Elves, much to the chagrin of the Second Dwellers. The Moon Elves were able to fend for themselves and to create. Just as the Moon Elves were shaped in the image of Lorthien, Dwor created the Dwarves in the image of himself, but the two new races were as different as light and darkness and were caught in many wars with eachother. Kuublun had learned his lesson and did not try to create a race as his brothers had done. The Plane of Existence was now alive with activity and Lorthien's new creations were spread high and low all over the infinite realm. The confusion allowed, Eim, a god in service to Velii, to attempt to steal a Moon Elf in order to make a corrupted race that Velii would've added to his growing army, but he was caught by Lorthien before he could accomplish his goal and was killed. The death of Eim sparked Velii's anger and he invaded the Mortal Plane before he was completely prepared. The War of the Gods commenced and proved to be bloodier than any of the wars fought by the Moon Elves and the Dwarves. Hundreds of the smaller, nameless gods were killed, but Saagitus, the Warrior-Skald of the Second Dwellers was caught in the middle of the war and was killed. The Dwellers ultimately won but not after heavy losses. Velii was cut into four pieces: Jalos, Yulfgorn, Behemeron, and Xaramel who were all almost as powerful as individual gods. Jalos was Velii's Vengeful part and was turned into the first Venetari. Yulfgorn was Velii's Envious part and was turned into the first dragon to be sentenced to fly around the Material Plane in order to create the Bastion that would be the impenetrable border between Existence and the Eternal Darkness. Behemeron was Velii's Malevolent part and was cast back out into the Eternal Darkness as he was too powerful to be imprisoned nearby. Xaramel was Velii's Narcissistic part and was imprisoned in the Sun. There was relative peace for a long expanse of time until Behemeron found his way out of the depths of the Darkness and came to the Bastion that Yulfgorn was maintaining. Yulfgorn had been formed into a good-natured god of the light during his time inside of the Mortal Plane while Behemeron grew more angry and corrupted in the darkness just as Velii had done before him. Yulfgorn resisted his temptation for a long while, but soon their connection with Velii and Behemeron's sly words found their mark in Yulfgorn. The dragon was the envious section of Velii and Behemeron used this to make Yulfgorn become jealous. He told him of the beauty of the Mortal Plane and how he would never be able to experience it because he was stuck guarding and keeping up the Bastion. Endless whispers caused Yulfgorn to have a lapse in judgement; he flew away from the Bastion to look at what he had been missing in the Mortal Plane. He quickly returned knowing that he had erred and was glad to see that he had not left the Bastion long enough for it to become weak. The bantering from Behemeron was endless and Yulfgorn began making more and more trips away from the Bastion until the border became weak and creatures began slipping past the barrier into Existence. Slowly, Yulfgorn was becoming more and more corrupt as he listened to Behemeron's evil words and the dark creatures from the Darkness began climbing into Yulfgorn's mouth and down into his bowels where they eventually found his heart. They set his heart aflame and then smothered the fire in pure darkness corrupting Yulgron fully and absolutely. Yulfgorn now became Daegorn and had the ability to breathe fire as a result of his corrupted and fiery heart and soul. Daegorn was so envious of the gods that he woulf fly into the Plane and breathe fire on its many inhabitants and steal things from them in an attempt to create as much havoc as possible. The Bastion was left unattended for too long and much of the darkness began seeping in and it wasn't long before the entire Plane of Existence was alight with war and death with Daegorn orchestrating it from above. It was at this time that the famous Moon Elf nephilim hero and son of Lorthien, Dsmir, made his stand against Daegorn. Armed with the Sword of Lorthien, the Shield of Kuublun, and the Armor of Dwor, Dsmir battled the evil dragon Daegorn at the center of the Mortal Plane while Behemeron pounded on the Bastion nearby. Dsmir and Daegorn not only fought with sword and fire, but with words; Dsmir succeeded in shaming the dragon by describing how he had betrayed light and life itself by letting the Bastion fall. Daegorn had a moment of weakness that Dsmir exploited by calling him Yulfgorn once again, opening a door somewhere in the dragon's soul that had been shut for a long time. ''Yulfgorn ''realized what he had done and let Dsmir command him for a last-ditch attempt to save the Plane from the malice of Behemeron; Dsmir climbed onto the back of the dragon and flew to where Behemeron had just entered the Plane. The battle was long and difficult, but Yulfgorn sacrificed himself by swallowing Behemeron and letting Dsmir kill him by stabbing him through the heart, stabbing Behemeron as well. Yulfgorn's body fell from the sky with Behemeron trapped inside. Lorthien made Yulfgorn's body into the planet of the Mortal Plane (now called Lorithon after Lorthien) that is the center of that galaxy with Behemeron and the six layers of Daegorn's fiery heart at the core. Yulfgorn's descendants now had the ability to breathe fire and his body became the earth, the oceans, the mountains, and the forests of Lorithon. Karádris lit the Sun on fire that housed Xaramel in order to keep the Darkness at bay since the Bastion no longer existsed to keep the Planes separate. The moons were created to protect the night as the Sun does during the day. All was finally at peace as all four pieces of Velii were safely dealt with or imprisoned. Lorithon has been safe from the Eternal Darkness and Velii's wrath ever since. . . Category:Realms Category:Isilron